Save the Hobbit, Save my Life
by flamanipulator
Summary: Has nothing to do with LOTR. This is the story of Embry and his imprint, who happens to be vertically challenged. She gets hurt, and might only be able to survive as a cold, dead LEECH! nah, they're cool. better than summary!


Save the Hobbit, Save my Life

I was walking to school. Again. Because my car got taken. Again. _Stupid werewolf-phasing, making me come home late, making mom ground me for missing curfew, and all of that crap. Stupid world!_ I could not even phase, because it was a clear stretch of road from my house to school, with no tree cover for a giant wolf. For two whole miles! _What kind of Indian reservation is this, with a two-mile stretch without any trees?!_ I thought, throwing my hands up and growling silently at the road.

It was the first day of school, once again. I had failed the eleventh grade, once again. I was almost nineteen, and I was going through my junior year of high school, once again. My stupid werewolf/protector of La Push status kept me up so late I fell asleep for finals, once again! _Alright, enough with the repetitive use of words dude!_ I shouted at myself. I kept my mind carefully blank the rest of the walk to school, avoiding my annoying new habit of repeating words for some form of emphasis.

I finally arrived at school, and went to sit in my prep-class, the same one I had had for two years already, going for my third. Fifteen minutes of a teacher doing nothing while a bunch of sixteen-year olds grumbled and talked about what they did last night, waiting for the bell to ring. I sat down at my usual desk, taking the entire two-person table for myself, for the second year in a row, all the other guys having ditched me after their first junior year.

I rested my head on my hand, my elbow propped on the desk, and closed my eyes. _Maybe I can catch a quick nap before Biology._ I thought, trying to drift off into sleep among all the teenage chatter.

The sound of a chair being scraped loudly against the floor close by jerked me out of the little trance I had entered. "Excuse me, could you please scoot over?" A female voice said, probably talking to me. I ignored her. I was done with high school girlfriends. I was sick of all the drama they went through, sick of all the whining, the cheating, the completely pathetic sob stories of how 'my best friend just told me she liked you, and that I couldn't like you anymore, and' blah, blah, blah. I would just wait for my imprint to show up.

"Hey, Shelly," a voice said, trying to sound cool, "Why don't you come sit next to me, honey?" Jaden spoke up from in front of me. He was a pre-jock, had been since he was fourteen. This year, he could finally join the varsity team, if he was good enough.

"Hey, Jaden, why don't you go dunk your head in that pig's sweat you call a helmet?" She retorted, and then in the same breath said, "Hey, Fat head, move it!" She had been on my left, but I felt a sharp slap on my right shoulder. "Hey! That-" I had jerked up and pivoted to my right, expecting to confront her. I saw nothing, and then felt a hard jerk from behind me, hard enough to knock me off balance. I stumbled forward, abandoning _my _place at the desk. _What the…?_ I wondered, turning around slowly.

No one was strong or quick enough to trick me, and then push me over like that. I turned to face my now-rival, and saw a girl with long brown hair sitting in a second chair at _my_ table. There was nothing remarkable about her straight brown hair, drifting lazily down to the middle of her back, but there was something strange about her. It could be that she looked completely fine about having just kicked the hottest, oldest guy out of his seat on the first day of school. It could be that she was heavier than other girls, but no one could call her fat. It was all muscle, and it could not even be seen without good eyes. Her skin was perfectly smooth, except when you looked really closely, you could tell that she had tiny bulges in her arms, indicating lean biceps hidden by a nearly microscopic layer of fat and skin. It could have even been the way she held herself, slouched slightly in her chair, not a care in the world.

It was amazing that I could tell all of that, but I was getting angry. How could she just _shove_ me out of my chair like that? ME! I was about to start shaking, but I decided just to confront her about it, instead of ripping her apart. "Hey, girly, what's your…" I trailed off as she turned to look at me.

Her eyes. Her eyes were the most remarkable thing about her. They were a crystalic sapphire blue, a deeper blue than I had ever seen on any model; People would kill to have her eyes. As I stared, I began to float. Everything that had been important to me before, werewolfing, hopefully passing eleventh grade this time, all of it was gone. Each of the little threads that tied me to this earth, were being cut. _Snip, snip, snip._ All gone, even the one called Gravity.

I did not float up into the sky, however. A new series of threads held me, all of them tied to this one girl. But they weren't just threads. I remembered that Hercules movie that Disney had produced, and I could only relate the new threads to the gold one that was Herk's life. The only problem with that relation; you couldn't fit scissors around these threads. It would take some heavy-duty cable cutters to even get one of these in its teeth, and it would stand less chance than those scissors had.

I stared into her beautiful blue eyes, completely forgetting that I was supposed to be angry at her for something. "Hey, dude. Do you have Exachary Disease or something?" Her voice snapped me out of my trance, back into the class room. "Huh, what? Why?" I asked, still completely stupid. "Because, stupid, your face looks _exachary _like your ass!" I heard a chorus of laughter around me, and I couldn't help but smile in response. She was funny.

"Since when have you seen it? I know I'm hot, but I thought you weren't old enough to be attracted to guys' butts yet?" I retorted, smiling still. Her face fell into a scowl, and then brightened into a small smile. "Oh, and if you are planning on sitting next to me, could you buy a magnifying glass? I don't want to accidentally sit on you." This one brought out a big laugh from the few people actually listening.

Her mouth dropped open at my reference to her height. She may have been bulky, but she was only around five and a half feet tall. "At least I don't get birds nesting on my head, leaving sh-"

"That is quite enough, Ms. Mathews. Sit down Mr. Call." The supervisor interrupted. I sat down quickly, running a hand through my hair. I frowned as I felt something crusting, but still somewhat wet. "Aw, crap." I said, "Sir, can I go to the bathroom?"

****

I was a complete zombie for the rest of the morning. Every single class that I had with Shelly, which was three, I was staring at her. Every class that I didn't have with Shelly, it was a terrible two whole periods, I was thinking about her. I got into even more trouble on the first day of school than I had the entire last week of school!

Lunch finally came around at the end of the second torture session. I stepped into the line and picked up my big tray-full of food, making my way over to our table. A chorus of, "Hey, Embry." Greeted me, making me seem famous.

"Yes, I will grant you all autographs, but only if you kiss my-"

"Can it, Lurtz." An angelic voice called from behind me. I turned, already knowing who to expect. Lord of the Rings was not exactly a favorite of the entire female population here. Well, except for one female in particular…

"Well, if it isn't the little half-ling." I countered, continuing our reference to Lord of the Rings. _See, this is another thing about her that I love! This makes her better than the other girls, along with her hair, her eyes, her smile…shut it goopy._ I scolded myself, refocusing on the situation.

"Do you guys mind if I sit next to you, today?" My heart nearly exploded from my chest. _Wow. If sitting with us can do this to me, what would happen if we were to go on a date?_ I wondered as Seth looked at me, as though for permission. One good thing about them shifting early, was that I didn't have to sit alone during lunch. Seth, Brady, Collin, and all the other newer kids were still here.

"Sure. You can sit here. Do you want me to get you a booster seat?" I asked, smiling as I pulled out a chair for her. She smirked back and made one of her already famous comebacks. "No, I'll just take yours. You can still reach if you sit on the floor." Okay, not so famous, but still hilarious to me.

I realized that I was staring once again when she said, "What, is there something on my face?" She said this as she patted around, feeling for any food or sauce that could have gotten there before her first bite. "No, you're perfect." I said without thinking. Dead silence. _Crap. I should have been obnoxious! Man, I need a rulebook, or something!_

I noticed just staring at me, shocked. She then smiled a bit, her mouth turning up at the corners. "Wow, Embry. I figured you would say something totally sarcastic like, 'Yeah, that thing above your lips, right between your eyes…' or something similar." I just smiled, shaking my head slightly. "You don't know me that well, Mr. Baggins."

"You know, before now, people were always making fun of my weight. This is the first place where my height has been the priority." She said, merely speculating. I did not get worried, because I knew she wasn't upset about it, just wondering out loud. "Would you rather we make fun of your weight?" Seth asked. _Idiot!_ I screamed silently.

She just glared at him. "No. If you do that, then I'll show you just how much of a problem my weight can be." The threat hung in the air, an ominous silence falling over the table.

"Okay. Sorry, Shelly." Seth said, his face looking down into his lap. Man, that kid got too guilty over things. Of course, I nearly ripped his head off but…

"It's okay, Seth. Just don't do it. I don't like using my…bigger-than-normal-girl proportions to kick people around." She said this, smiling once again, so I knew the issue was over.

"Well, you didn't seem to have too much of a problem with it this morning." I said, remembering back to when she kicked me out of my chair. "Yeah, but I make exceptions for jerks."

I smiled at her, and then returned my attention to my food. My eyes kept wandering back to her face, however, just watching her eat as she delicately placed each bite in her mouth, chewing slowly. Or maybe it just looked slow, compared to how fast I inhaled everything.

My last four classes of the day were even worse than the first five. I only had one class with Shelly, and that was my Art class, where we all had to sit at separate tables. I also ended up drawing her for my first-day-free-work class. It wasn't exactly 'free' though, as we had to turn in whatever it was we did at the end of the period.

"So, Mr. Call, we have a new crush, I see. Nice work, but don't make a habit of using live models. It's nice to have you in my class, one again." Mr. Grazier was my favorite teacher, even though he didn't really teach a whole lot.

I burst from the gym, P.E. being my last period class, looking for where Shelly might be. I walked out to the parking lot, hoping to search out her car. I easily found her scent, so much better than any other smell in this school, and waited by her car.

After ten minutes, with no sign of her, I began to worry. I stepped away from the car, my huge legs leading me back towards the gym. I heard some noise coming from behind it, so I headed in that direction. I smelled her, her trail leading back here. There was also something else…A boy. No, three boys.

I burst around the corner to see something utterly terrifying. I could merely stand there stupidly as it happened, unable to do anything to stop it.

"Come on, Shelly. Let's go…get…"

"Shut it, Chris. Ew, don't touch me!" She said, jumping back. Chris, James and Ryan had her surrounded, James having just tried stroking her face. "Come on, James. Let's just get her over with. I need to get home." Ryan said, an evil smile on his face. He stepped forward to grab her; it was the dumbest thing he could have done.

She took his wrist and jerked him forward, thrusting her knee up at the same time. She then spun and threw him, knocking Chris over as well. James then jumped towards her, but she was quicker, nearly as quick as I would have been. She spun back towards him, her fist connecting with his jaw. It made an audible crack as he flew sideways. He just lay there, his jaw bleeding.

She turned to Chris who had gotten back up, and was moving towards her, her back to him. She merely stood there as he jumped at her. Before he could get closer than two feet, her foot shot out backwards, catching him straight in the stomach. His breath rushed out in one blast as she spun with him hanging on her foot, slamming his body to the ground.

The entire sequence took all of five seconds, just enough time for me to get my wits back. I was running full on as she slammed Chris to the ground, reaching her as she was removing her foot from his stomach. "Shell-y!" I called, then yelled as she turned on me, catching my outstretched arm. I stopped moving, letting her take me down. She threw me forward, twisting my arm back as I fell to my stomach, her knee driving down into my back. She had just started bending my wrist inwards when she realized who I was. "Oh, Embry!"

She jumped straight up, pulling me with her. I just stared at her, then let my eyes drift back to the three boys she had just taken down; Chris was unconscious from lack of oxygen, Ryan was moaning on the ground, his voice a clear soprano. As for James…It's just a good thing there weren't any vampires around. He was lying on his stomach, his jaw crooked against his face.

"Embry, what are you doing here?" she yelled, still somewhat stressed from her little skirmish. "Well, I was coming to save the day, but…It looks like Frodo didn't need Gandalf's help here. No wonder no one ever messes with your weight." I said, trying to lighten things up a bit. "Come on, let's get them to the nurse, or something." I said, moving to pick up Chris and Ryan. "Uh, Embry, James is going to need more than the nurse. I completely broke his ja-agh!" She cried, doubling over her hand.

I dropped the two boys back to the ground and jumped over to her. "Here, let me see." I said. I took her hand more gently than if it were a sculpture made of crepe paper. I slowly turned her hand over, examining the bones. "Looks like you need more than the nurse too. You broke your hand when you smashed his face."

She winced again as I made her flex her fingers, testing for any nerve damage. "Alright, let's get you out of here." I said, leading her away from the scene of the crime. I brought her to her car, then went to the nurse, telling her about the boys behind the gym. "I need to take Shelly to the hospital. They broke her hand." I told her this, then took off towards the car.

Shelly was waiting patiently in the passenger seat, the air conditioning blowing the heat from the car. I opened the door and slipped in quickly. "Are you okay?" I asked, terrified that she was in pain. It was killing me that she was hurt, even though it could have been much worse. _If only I had been faster…_ I thought. If I had been faster, she wouldn't have had to smash his face, breaking her hand.

"Yeah, I'm…Okay." She winced, trying to flex her hand again.

"Don't try to move it. I only had you do it once, to make sure there wasn't nerve damage. Any more movement and it might get worse. I'm no doctor, so I can't say for sure…" She smiled as I said this, and it made my heart thump unsteadily. Her smile was so beautiful. I could spend all day, and then all night, just staring at her face; her eyes, her smile, her nose…

"Embry…We're here." She broke me away from her face. I hadn't even realized that we were in the parking lot of the hospital. Her pain was evident, and it was killing me, once again. "Alright. Let's go get your hand fixed up."

We arrived in the hospital, waiting in the emergency room to get her hand set and casted. There were about eight other people there, a fraction of what you would find in a normal hospital.

"Ms. Brandon, it's your tur-"

"Ah!" Shelly cried, breaking through the nurse's call. Her eyes grew very wide, and she fell to the floor. "Shelly? Shelly! What is wrong with her?!" I cried, keeping her off of the floor.

"Sorry, Ms. Brandon. She is the new priority." She told the woman in the wheelchair. "Take her in here, sir." She told me, walking briskly off into another room. "Get Dr. Cullen!" I called to her as I followed her. "If he is available." She said, walking to a phone. Even though he was a vampire, I would not trust my imprints life with anyone else.

Something was horribly wrong; her heart beat was off, stuttering frantically. Her breathing was shallow, almost silent.

Edward came running around the corner just after the nurse was done calling Carlisle. "Embry, go wait by that corner. I just called Alice, she said that something was very wrong. "Embry, now!" He grabbed Shelly from me, very gently or I would have killed him, and pushed me back. He ran, very smoothly, into one of the empty rooms.

"Alice," I heard him say into a phone, "What can you see…Yes…Oh…I see. Thank you, Alice." He hung up the phone, then walked back out to me, very slowly. "Embry…It's really, really bad." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. _Oh, crap._ I thought, falling down to the floor. _The only way a vampire would say, 'it's really bad' is if there is only one thing they could do to fix it._ I saw Edward nod his head once, agreeing with my diagnosis.

"Embry, when she broke her hand, it splintered her knuckles. A tiny shard entered her bloodstream, and made its way to her heart.

"Now if that were the worst thing, it would be completely fine. The bone, however, did not stop at her heart. It punctured a small hole, which is why she cried out and is unconscious. The hole is making her unable to deliver more oxygen than necessary for life.

"Now the bad part, is what the bone will now do. It is currently lodged in her arm, cutting off the blood flow. If Alice's vision were to not come true, then she would lose her arm, in the best casinario.

"Embry, the bone will dislodge itself in around five minutes. It will then travel, once again, through her bloodstream. It will make a second hole in her heart, then travel up her neck. It will puncture her primary artery before lodging itself in her brain. Embry, she will die.

I merely stared, wondering when he was going to propose the horrible idea. "Embry, the only way we can save her, is if we change her. Soon. You have about…One minute and thirty seconds to decide." He told me, walking back to her room.

I followed slowly, my mind struggling with the only two options available; One, I could let her die, effectively ending my life in the process. Two, I could let Edward change her, dooming her to an eternity of death and bloodsucking. I also had no clue how her being a vampire would affect the imprinting. _Oh well, better alive in some form than both of us being dead._ I thought.

"Okay, Edward. Change her." My voice was entirely dead as I said this. Edward knew that I was trusting him with my life. If he were to kill her, I would first kill him. In front of everyone. He knew that, and that I would die right after, so I wouldn't have a care in the world about exposing us all.

"Shut the curtains." He said. I blindly obeyed, my mind not even wondering why he was in a doctor's coat, and why Carlisle wasn't here.

The curtains closed, I returned to her side. He pressed his lips to her thick biceps, and I heard a small tearing sound. He then licked the wound, sealing it shut. I moved to her throat, then each of her other limbs. He then bit her face, the skin right around her temple.

I wondered what he was doing next, as he had taken a large needle and shoved it into his mouth. As he pulled out the stopper, the syringe filled with a thick, yellow liquid. "Venom." He said as he plunged it straight into her heart. It jolted before picking up speed, pounding against the two holes now punctured into it.

Edward left then returned a few seconds later with a small machine with a blank screen. "Portable X-Ray machine." He said, putting a cuff around her arm. He turned on the machine, and a loud clicking filled the room. He moved the cuff up and down her arm, taking pictures the whole way.

After removing the cuff, he messed with the computer panel on the machine, organizing the pictures to make one whole image of her arm. In the center of her biceps, just above her humerus, was a small piece of white, stark against the black of her muscles.

Edward turned from the machine, a scalpel already in hand. He stabbed it into her arm, then slid it along where the bone was. I nearly threw up, thinking about a vampire gouging my imprints arm. "I'm removing the bone. If it gets dislodged, despite her thickening blood and cells, then even the venom won't save her, as it may still go up to her brain." He separated the two parts of her arm, then reached inside with tweezers. He pulled out a tiny piece of bone, no larger than a small fingernail clipping.

After replacing the X-Ray cuff, and checking for any remaining fragments, he resealed her arm, spitting into it then licking it shut. I shuddered as he did that, trying not to think of everything that was going on in her body. "I'm sorry." I said, stroking her face gently.

"Edward, why isn't she waking up?" I asked, this thought just now penetrating my mind.

"Because, Embry, her heart is still healing. It has only been around ten seconds since I bit her. It will take another thirty, probably, for the venom to heal her enough to wake her up. Then, however, she'll be screaming.

"Embry, take her out of the hospital. She hasn't been checked in yet, so there won't be any issues. Take her straight to my house. She will start thrashing very soon, so run fast." I grabbed her as he spoke, not wasting any time.

I walked at a quick human pace out of the hospital, sprinting to the car once I got outside. I turned it on, then gunned it out of the parking lot.

Once on a straight stretch of road, I buckled her in, making sure that she was at least somewhat safe. As I did that, however, she began to scream. She thrashed around, screaming for her life. I nearly died right then and there.

I arrived at the Cullens' house after ten minutes of flooring the gas pedal. Her car only made eighty miles per hour. I took her thrashing form out of the car, holding on tightly. Alice opened the door, and Jasper led me up to the room where we would wait.

The next two days were torture. Worse torture than school had ever been, ever would be. I could nearly feel her burning, her screams piercing through my head like spears. Edward and the others took turns explaining, over and over again, what was happening. I know she heard them, her screams quieting while they spoke.

I spoke to her too, her screams becoming silent as she heard my voice. I apologized for forcing this on her, for not protecting her better. I spilled the entire story of my imprinting on her, knowing that she heard it all. She had her fists clenched tightly, but she remained completely silent. I was somewhat grateful for that, but it could still never compare to how awful I felt for putting her through this torture.

The second day, her heartbeat picked up drastically. It sounded like it was racing with itself, trying to beat the venom in the race against time. "The venom is running out of fuel to feed itself. Her heart is the last thing to be changed, and it is putting up a fight. The venom has mostly burned out, having changed the rest of her. The venom will win, but only barely. No matter how much is put in, that is always how it goes. The heart kills itself fighting the venom, the venom kills itself finishing the transformation. Then, all that remains is the vampire, venom of different kinds filling every crevice."

I took her cold hand tightly in mine, knowing that I could apply all the strength in my body, and it would do nothing to her. I prayed that she would be like Bella, able to control herself relatively quickly. I prayed that she would still be Shelly, still overly obnoxious. I prayed that the imprint bond would not change, that she would still be mine. If that bond died, it would be just as good as her not making it.

"Embry, it's got another thirty seconds." Edward said, predicting the time left. Thirty seconds may as well have been an eternity. I waited, not breathing, as I listened to her pounding heart, trying to beat the venom that had already won this war.

Her heart gave one final _galumph_ before falling silent. "Embry, step back. She might be a little unstable, and she could hurt you. You have blood, so she might try to attack you. Bella, be ready." He said, Bella bursting in through the door. Seth and Jacob were her as well, Esme was at Bella's house with Nessie. The whole family, except for those two, was here guarding the exits of the room. Not that they could stop her. Only Bella could do that, being a newborn still herself.

Everything was silent as she opened her eyes, gasping in surprise. She then froze, sensing our presence. She flashed to the other side of the room, falling into a defensive crouch. A feral snarl ripped from her throat, causing Jasper to tense. "Shelly…" I said slowly, trying not to alarm her. Her head ripped from Jasper to me, glaring at me with bright red eyes.

Everything happened in a blur then. She lunged at me, latching onto my arm. I felt it crush my bone, but I could do nothing but fall down, he coming with me. Her eyes grew wide as they connected with mine after a few seconds of drinking. _Where are the others? _I wondered, trying not to break eye contact. I was growing light headed and fell back against the wall.

Her eyes nearly popped from her head at that, and she ripped her head away from me. She dashed to the other side of the room before dashing back to me, grabbing my head gently. She turned to my arm and licked the edge of it, sealing it from blood loss. I laughed slightly at that, loopy from the thing she was now trying to prevent.

Her bloodstained lips moved in rapid words, but they all passed right over my head. I only heard one thing, and that was because her lips crashed down on mine before. "Don't you leave me, Embry Call." She said as she pulled away. I tasted blood on my lips, my blood. "I'll see ya soon honey." I said, drifting into the darkness that had been waiting.

I opened my eyes a long time later, my head throbbing as bright light pierced my skull. After blinking, I was able to look around, as long as my head didn't move. I saw an empty room, with one person sitting there. Shelly's arms were wrapped around her knees, which were pulled up to her chest, rocking back and forth in front of me. Her face was buried in her arms, but I could hear the dry sobbing that was going on.

She jerked her head over to me, grabbing my eyes immediately, as though she would rip them out and keep them forever. "Hey…Shelly." I said weakly, my throat dry and my head pounding as the words slipped through my lips. "Oh, Embry! I'm so sorry!" She cried, lunging forward to hug me tightly.

She was very careful, only squeezing tight enough to let me know she was there. Her body shook with dry sobs, making my head worse. I did not care, though. The imprint bond was still there. I smiled weakly and brought my arms up to wrap them around her. "It's…okay…Shelly. At least…you didn't kill…me." I said, trying to make her feel better.

"Carlisle said it came very close. He said…He said that if…if you hadn't been a werewolf, your…your body would not have been…able to heal fast enough…to save itself from…the blood loss. Embry, I'm so…so sorry. Can you…can you forgive me?" She asked, staring into my eyes intensely. I looked deeply into her nearly black eyes, longing for the incredible blue that she used to have.

The longing was weak however, as she was safe and strong. She did not need protection anymore. The imprint bond only had one use now, and that was loving her more than anyone had ever been loved before. The urge to protect insanely was gone, now it was just a possessive love, an equally insane urge to make her infinitely happy.

"Shelly, it's okay." I said.

"Carlisle said that your arm is fine. It healed perfectly four days ago." She told me, looking at the scar on my arm. "Speaking of…Carlisle." I said, still stumbling over my words. "Where was everyone while you were attacking me?" I smiled a bit, letting her know that I was okay with the whole thing.

Her face still looked pained as she answered. "Well, I guess that we kind of found out my power. It freezes people. Even Bella. It seems like it would be a mental thing, since they are physically untouched, but they just…stop. They don't breathe, they don't blink...They just, don't." I thought that made sense. She had always been surprising people, making them pause frequently in shock. "That is what happened to them. I froze them so that they couldn't stop me. It was entirely subconscious, but still…" she explained, the pain returning to her eyes.

Carlisle entered the room at that time, looking over to me, and her sitting in such a close proximity. "Well, it looks like we might have someone to rival Bella's strength here." He said, referring to her complete lack of desire for my blood. She shook her head, however, denying it. "Carlisle, it was horrible. I-"

"I know, Shelly. I was actually very impressed when you unfroze us. Edward told me that he smells almost as strongly to you as Bella did to him. I think it is incredible that you stopped when you did."

"It wasn't me, Carlisle. It was the imprint bond. It stopped me. I could…_feel_ him dying. The pain of his death hit me like a ton of bricks, completely killing the desire to feed."

"Well, it looks like we found another pro of imprinting." He said, smiling. "I think it should be okay for you to move, Embry. It has been a week, which should leave you with enough strength to start moving around."

"A week? Wow." I said, thinking that I had never been asleep for more than a few hours before. "That's long…

"Oh, speaking of imprinting, what do you think?" It slipped through my lips before I could think about it. My head still hurt, making thinking difficult. "I think that it is the best thing that could have happened to me, Embry." She said, lighting up my life. "It is wonderful, because I would have killed my favorite person in this world without it. I love you, Embry. I don't mind the whole 'vampire' thing, because now, we can be together forever." She had closed her eyes, hugging me, as she said this, and she could not see my expression.

I sat there, completely stunned by her thoughts. Carlisle was just as frozen. Shelly had just pledged her love for me. She had just told me that she wanted to be mine forever, although we had only known each other for just over a day. I knew that we would be together, but I had had no idea that it would happen so quickly.

"Embry? Are you okay?" she asked, having looked up to see my face. It had to be glowing, as a large smile lit up her face in response. "It looks like Sauron finally got his hands on The Ring." She said, reaching up to kiss me.

I was still speechless as a shrill voice reached our ears from downstairs. "YES! I GET TO PLAN ANOTHER WEDDING!!!!!!!!!!"

**Please R&R, telling me what you think. Was it funny enough? not serious enough at the right parts? Did I get Embry's character okay?**

**hey, be sure to check out my other stories, particularly the one series I have right now, starting with Frozen love.**


End file.
